1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light source module, a method of driving the light source module and a display apparatus having the light source module. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light source module driven stably, a method of driving the light source module and a display apparatus having the light source module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display panel includes a display substrate, an upper substrate facing the display substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the display substrate and the upper substrate. The display panel includes a display region where a plurality of lines and a plurality of transistors connected to the lines are formed and a peripheral region where a pad applying an electric signal to the lines is formed.
Because a liquid crystal display apparatus is a non-emissive display apparatus which does not emit light by itself, the liquid crystal display apparatus includes a light source module disposed under the liquid crystal display panel. The light source module provides light having a uniform luminance to the entire liquid crystal display panel.
Light emitting diodes (“LED”) have been widely employed as a light source in the light source module. Generally, the current applied to the liquid crystal display apparatus from an outside source is alternating current (“AC”), and therefore the light source module converts the AC current to a direct-current (“DC”) current needed in the light source module. The luminance level of the LEDs in the light source module is modulated according to the intensity of the current passing through the LED. Thus, the luminance level of an LED may be adjusted using a passive element, such as a resistor, connected to the LED.
Conventionally, the AC current has been converted to the DC current for driving the LEDs using a converting apparatus, or the AC current has been rectified using a bridge diode circuit. In addition, a resistor has been connected at an end portion of the LED to prevent flow of an overcurrent through the light source module without adjusting the intensity of the DC current.